Nationals in Nashville
by Sushigirl10
Summary: What if Nationals was in Sam's home town, Nashville, instead of New York? Set in 2x22!
1. The set list

Nationals in Nashville

Chapter 1: The set list

**A/N: I decided to put Nationals in Nashville instead of New York.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD.**

The New Directions were busy picking songs for Nationals, their songs 'Get it right' and 'Loser like me' went down with the judges very well, causing them a win. Now they were going to Nationals. Will Schuester was at the front of the choir room with the letter from the judges, he was reading it to the New Diretions while Sam was secretly whispering under his breath.

"Let it be Nashville, let it be Nashville..." Sam whispered under his breath.

"This year's Nationals competition is in... Nashville!" said Will just as Sam punched the air with his fist.

"Yes!" said Sam as he punched the air with his fist, catching attention from everyone else in the choir room.

"Sam, we know you're excited but there's no need to get that excited is there? We still have to get there!" said Rachel as she turned to face Sam.

"It's Nashville, Rachel!" said Sam as he looked at Rachel just as Mike shot a confused look in his direction.

"What's so special about Nashville, Sam?" asked Mike as he looked at Sam with a confused look on his face.

"Nashville's my home town, it's where I grew up" said Sam as Artie stared at him.

"Really?" asked Artie as he stared at his best friend.

"Yeah, until my mom died and my dad got a new job!" said Sam as Artie looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" asked Artie as he looked at Sam in shock.

"It doesn't matter, it was three years ago" said Sam as he smiled weakly at Artie. After a few minutes, Will announced the theme of the the competion.

"Guys, the theme's country" said Will as he looked over the letter again.

"Let's do 'Run Joey Run' Mr Schue!" said Rachel, clapping her hands together just as Sam whipped round to look at her.

"Rachel, country music isn't about D.I.V.O.R.C.E and _stand by your man_! it's about the passion!" said Sam, whipping round in his seat to look at Rachel.

"What songs would you suggest, Sam?" asked Finn as he looked at his best friend with curiosity in his eyes.

"One of my personal favorites 'The hoedown throwdown' and a song my friend Miley and I wrote together 'The climb' those are the songs I think we should do" said Sam as Rachel glared at him.

"And how would you know?" asked Rachel, glaring at Sam.

"Nashville's famous for country music" said Sam, ignoring Rachel's glare.

"Are there any good places to visit in Nashville?" asked Quinn as she looked at her boyfriend, getting interested.

"When I lived there, I was only in a few places. I was either at school, at home, at my grandparents house, at the mall and hanging out in the town with my friends" said Sam as Will looked at him, smiling.

"So that's settled! Sam, I'd like you to take the lead for both songs but 'The hoedown throwdown' will be a group song" said Will as he smiled at Sam, Rachel looked mortified.

"Mr Schue, who are we up against?" asked Sam as he put his hand up.

"We're up against the Sons Of Tennessee and Vocal Adrenaline, Sam" said Will as Sam dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I didn't realise they'd make it this far" said Sam as Rachel stared at him.

"Who?" asked Rachel as she stared at her new teammate.

"My friends, the Sons Of Tennessee is the show choir from my old school" said Sam as Will looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. Before Will could say anything, Sam's cell phone started to play 'Beat it' by Micheal Jackson.

"Hey Sam!" said Scott as Sam beamed to himself.

"Hi Scott!" said Sam as Finn looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"So, how'd you do in Regionals?" asked Scott as Sam laughed.

"First place!" said Sam, beginning to laugh.

"Neat! We'll see you at Nationals, then" said Scott as he smiled to himself, glad to know that he'd be seeing his best friend again.

"You will, it's a perfect way to catch up" said Sam as he shot a smile in Rachel's direction.

"I miss you, Sam!" said Scott as Sam laughed quietly.

"We'll be seeing each other again soon, just on different teams" said Sam as Rachel looked at him.

"At least you're coming back home!" said Scott, beginning to get excited.

"Oh boy, I can't wait!" said Sam as Quinn smiled at him.

"I can't wait either! Sam, do you think you'll visit your grandparents?" said Scott as he swung his legs over the bed.

"Scott, I don't think Mr Schue would allow me to do that!" said Sam as Will shot him a smile.

"Why not?" asked Scott as he frowned.

"With Nationals going on, we'll have to practice really hard and Rachel would totally bite my head off if I snuck out to visit grandma and grandpa" said Sam as Finn looked at him with a curious look in his eyes.

"Ouch!" said Scott, surprised at what his best friend had said.

"The New Directions aren't that bad, I guess! It's just harder to fit in" said Sam as Will shot a look of confusion in his direction.

"How are Stevie and Stacey?" asked Scott as Sam laughed.

"They're little angels... Not!" said Sam, shaking with laughter.

"Has Stevie been naughty?" asked Scott as a serious expression crossed his face.

"I've spoken to his teacher four times this week!" said Sam as Quinn looked at him.

"Sam, your little siblings are night terrors" said Scott, beginning to laugh.

"I know! Being the oldest isn't as easy as it looks on TV" said Sam as a smile crept onto his lips.

"What do you mean by 'It's harder to fit in'?" asked Scott as he relaxed against the wall.

"It's because I'm Dyslexic!" said Sam as Finn looked at him.

"So you can't read the lyrics?" asked Scott as Sam laughed.

"Well I can read, I just can't pronounce the words correctly" said Sam as he stood up.

"Hey Sam, we tried to talk about Mary with your grandparents but your grandma just walked upstairs and I found her in the attic, looking at pictures" said Scott as Sam groaned.

"Scott, how many times do I have to tell you? Never talk about my mom in front of my grandma, you know what she's like!" said Sam as Rachel and Finn looked at him. Sam and Scott went on talking for five minutes before Scott changed the subject.

"Sam, you haven't forgotten me, have you?" asked Scott, beginning to get worried.

"Don't be rediculous Scott, you'll always be my best friend! We have been since practacally forever... On that note, I can't believe we have to compete against each other this year and I don't think I can do it!" said Sam as Will looked at him.

"Me niether" said Scott as Sam prepared to hang up.

"I better go, Scott, I'll see you soon" said Sam, preparing to hang up.

"Bye Sam!" said Scott as the line went dead.

Everyone else in the choir room looked at Sam with confusion in their eyes before deciding not to say anything before returning their attention back to the rehearsal.


	2. A shooting star

Nationals in Nashville

Chapter 2: A shooting star

**AN: It's okay, I haven't died! I've just been pretty busy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

The New Directions were in the cafeteria on their lunch break, they were discussing Nationals before Brittany changed the subject.

"Sam, have you ever seen a shooting star before?" asked Brittany as she looked at Sam with a curious look in her eyes.

"Once, when I was little, I was in my garden, we were still living in Nashville. I didn't see the star at first but my mom pointed it out to me and she told me to make a wish" said Sam as he looked at Brittany in the eyes.

"What did you wish for, dude? A new TV?" asked Finn as Sam laughed.

"No! I wished that my grandpa would get better, he was really sick back then" said Sam as Rachel looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Is he okay?" asked Rachel, beginning to get worried.

"He's fine now, he and my grandma still live in their corner house" said Sam as Tina beamed at him.

"Your wish came true!" said Tina as she beamed at Sam.

"If only it was that easy" said Sam, beaming back at Tina.

"What do you mean, dude?" asked Puck as he looked up from his lunch to look at Sam.

"I tried the same thing again a few years later when I was ten, but mom died when I was thirteen" said Sam as Finn stared at him in shock.

"Oh my God! Sam, I don't know what to say" said Finn as he stared at his best friend with a shocked expression on his face.

"It's fine, Finn" said Sam as he looked at his best friend.

"She didn't get to see you go to high school, did she?" asked Quinn as Sam nodded.

"No she didn't" said Sam as his eyes welled up with tears and Quinn put her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay" said Quinn as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's shoulders.

"I better go, I promised my cousin I'd call her" said Sam as he tried to stand up and move away from the table but Quinn pulled him back down.

After lunch, the New Directions headed back to the choir room, Will was waiting in there and just as Sam walked in, his phone started to play 'Domino' by Jessie J.

"Sandy, it's nice to hear from you" said Sam as his cousin laughed.

"Nice to hear from you too, cousin, I've just heard that you're coming back to Nashville for Nationals" said Sandy as a laugh errupted from her throat.

"Grandma told you, didn't she?" asked Sam as he tried to hold back a burst of laughter.

"Yep, she heard from your dad" said Sandy as her cousin burst into laughter.

"Now why am I not surprised?" said Sam, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"She's a woman for gossip, you know that" said Sandy as she smiled to herself.

"You got that right!" said Sam, trying to stiffle his laughter.

"Do you think while you're here, you'll pay your mom a visit and maybe take Quinn with you?" asked Sandy as Sam laughed.

"Maybe and I don't think taking Quinn would be a good idea, be realistic, Sandy! Introducing Quinn to the grave of ssomeone she's never met, not a good idea" said Sam as Will looked at him in shock.

"Maybe not" said Sandy as she smiled.

"And I don't want to explain how mom died" said Sam as Finn looked at him.

"Yeah, Cancer is not nice" said Sandy as she smiled sadly.

"Especially when it's a brain tumour" said Sam as an attack of hay fever came over him without warning.

"You alright?" asked Sandy, getting worried.

"Yeah, it's the choir room dust, gets my hay fever going" said Sam as Rachel looked at him in shock.

"Is Lima starting to feel like home yet?" asked Sandy as her cousin laughed.

"Nope, seriously Sandy, when I left Riverside Academy it hurt and I wanted to go back and tell the guys that it was a joke but I couldn't" said Sam as Artie and Puck stared at him.

"Oh yeah, because it wasn't a joke" said Sandy, wincing at the memory of the day her cousin left Nashviile.

"No it wasn't and I didn't have a choice, it's my dad's job we're talking about" said Sam as he laughed quietly.

"Do you miss us?" asked Sandy as she smiled to herself.

"Yeah, I guess it's just the homesickness kicking in" said Sam as Finn stared at him in shock.

A few days later, the New Directions met up at school at 4:00 AM to go to the airport and catch their flight to Nashville.


	3. Back home

Nationals in Nashville

Chapter 3: Back home

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

The flight to Tennessee was long but worth it in Sam's opinion, he couldn't wait to see his friends again.

It had been months since he last saw the boys from Riverside Academy and it was the perfect way to cure his homesickness, he was also missing his favorite cousin, Sandy.

"I'm bored! What is there to do in this city?" asked Puck as he flopped down on one of the beds in the girls' hotel room.

"There's loads to do, there are malls, cinemas, museums, parks and the farmer's market, God, it's good to be home!" said Sam as he shot a smile in Puck's direction.

"Really dude?" asked Finn as he sat down in an chair with an orange soda in his hand. Before Sam could respond, he was tackled by the members of the Sons of Tennessee and found himself being hugged from all directions.

"Guys! Guys! I can't breathe!" said Sam as he wriggled out of the group hug and tried to catch his breath before Scott hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home, Sam!" said Scott as he hugged Sam.

"It's good to be back" said Sam, returning the hug just as tightly.

"We're glad to have you back, Sam" said Jake as he ruffled Sam's blonde hair, making Sam laugh.

"Nashville really hasn't changed since I moved" said Sam as he and Scott looked out of the window in the hotel room before Sam went to sit down on the bed.

"It hasn't been the same" said Scott as he and Scott laughed quietly together like when they were kids.

A few minutes later, Scott spoke up.

"Blood brothers?" asked Scott as Luke handed a needle over to him.

"Let me get off the bed so I don't get blood on it" said Sam as he scrambled off of the bed before turning to Rachel. "Rachel?"

"Yes Sam?" asked Rachel as she looked up at Sam.

"Needle" said Sam as Rachel handed the needle from her cardigan over to him, a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Come on, boys, you're not eight years old!" said Rachel as she handed the needle over to Sam and watched as he and Scott pricked their fingers and put them together.

"Blood brothers" they whispered together, mingling their blood together before collapsing into laughter.

"Okay, Sam, you have to tell us what it's like in Ohio" said Mark as he clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"It's boring, Rachel's been at my throat for months!" said Sam as Rachel glared at him. A few hours later, the Sons of Tennessee left the hotel room to go back to their hotel room, which was just across the hall.

Sam knew from that moment that he was home.


	4. Fundraiser

Nationals in Nashville

Chapter 4: Fundraiser

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**Songs used: 'The hoedown throwdown', 'The climb' and 'You'll always find your way back home'.**

A week later, Will and the members of the New Directions were in their hotel room, Will noticed how bored everyone was getting, then he had an idea.

"Alright guys, everyone's been working really hard for the past week and I think we could do with a break! Sam, this is your home town, is there anything you want to do?" said Will, before Sam could answer, Rachel butted in.

"I think we should go shopping!" said Rachel as Sam glared at her.

"Hold your horses, little darlin'!" said Sam, his southern accent showing up. "I think it's about time I show y'all what we do around here".

"Is that another impression, Trouty Mouth?" asked Santana, earning a harsh glare from everyone else in the room, except Sam, who smiled politely.

"No Santana, that was my southern accent. Anyway, every year we have a fundraiser for the meadows and my grandma asked me, Miley, my cousin and the boys to hold a little concert at the town hall" said Sam as Will looked at him.

"Are we invited?" asked Will as he looked at Sam with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yep, we've already picked out the songs and it's a perfect excuse to practice" said Sam as Sandy walked into the room.

"Sam, come on, grandma and grandpa are waitin' at the town hall!" said Sandy, grabbing hold of Sam's hand and pulled him out of the room, Will and the other members of the New Directions following close behind them.

They reached the town hall in record time and Sam and Sandy disappeared behind the curtains to get ready. The town hall quickly filled with people from all over Nashville to see the concert, Will and the New Directions stood at the front so they could see Sam, finally, Sam came out from behind the curtain.

"Alright! If you don't mind, I'm gonna add a little hip hop to this hoedown" said Sam as the crowd cheered. "Here we go!".

Boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Try it with me, here we go

Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
(Whoa oh oh)  
(That's right!)  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
(Whoa oh oh)  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap

1, 2, 3!  
Everybody come on, off your seats  
I'm gonna tell you about a beat  
That's gonna make you move your feet

I'll give the BBQ  
Show and tell you how to move  
If you're 5 or 82  
This is something you can do

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Country fivin', hip hop hip  
Put your arms in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag 'cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

We get to four, five, six  
And you're feelin' busted  
But it's not time to quit  
Practice makes you perfect

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Country fivin', hip hop hip  
Put your arms in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide_  
_

Zig zag 'cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll  
During the song, Finn couldn't help but notice how much Sam was enjoying himself, Will and the others hadn't faint to miss it either.  
Boom de clap de clap, boom boom clap  
Come on, here we go!  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap, boom de clap

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Country fivin', hip hop hip  
Put your arms in the sky, move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag 'cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits hands on your hips  
One-footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Lean in left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Do the hoedown  
(Throwdown!)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap clap  
Boom dap clap, b-boom de clap clap  
Boom de clap, boom de clap de clap  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

The crowd was cheering at the end of the song and wanted more, it was going to be a great concert.

"What's that? you want more?" asked Sandy, cupping her hand to her ear, making the crowd cheer louder.

You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door  
Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor  
but when the light goes down it's the ending of the show  
and you're feeling like you got nowhere to go  
don't you know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home

Your best friends, your little hometown  
Are waiting up wherever you go now  
You know you can always turn around  
Cause this world is big and it's crazy  
And this girl is thinking that maybe  
This life is what some people dream about  
Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone  
I've always got a place where I can go  
Cause I know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home

Where they know exactly who you are  
Back home where the real you is the superstar  
Back home, you know it's never too far away  
Let me hear you say

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home

"And we have one more for ya!" said Sam as the music started.

I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an up-hill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most yeah  
Just gotta keep going  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on  
Cause...

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an up-hill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an up-hill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith  
After the song ended on it's last note, the crowd eruppted into applause and Sam ran back to Will and the other members of the New Directions and was pulled into a hug by Finn.

"That was incredible, dude!" said Finn as he pulled his best friend into a tight hug. After a couple of minutes, Sam went over to his friends and they all started joking and singing a little tune just for the fun of it and when they went back to the hotel for the night, the car was filled with laughter and music.


	5. Milkshakes

Nationals in Nashville

Chapter 5: Milkshakes

**A/N: Happy new year, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Will and the members of the New Directions needed a break, it had been crazy for a few days and he had an idea, when they gathered in the boys' bedroom, Will asked Sam for some advice on what to do.

"Sam, we need a break and you need to see your friends and your cousin, so do you have an idea about what we could do?" asked Will as he sat down on a chair.

"I could take you guys into town and treat you" said Sam as Finn looked at him with a curious look on his face.

"Like what?" asked Finn as he looked at his best friend, getting curious, Sam thought about it for a minute before he had an idea.

"How about I treat you lot to the best milkshakes in town" said Sam as Quinn looked at him, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Babe, you don't have to!" said Quinn as she looked at her boyfriend. Ten minutes later, Sam took Will and the rest of the New Directions to the Farm house cafe to treat them to the milkshakes of any flavour of their choice.

"Hey Mr J!" said Sam as the owner of the cafe smiled at him.

"Sam! It's good to see you" said Mr Jackson as Sam smiled back at him. "Anyway, what can I do for ya?"

"Can you get these wonderful people a milkshake each of any flavour of their choice?" asked Sam as Finn got his wallet out.

"Dude?" asked Finn as as he tried to give Sam $30.00 to buy the milkshakes.

"Don't even bother, it's on me!" said Sam as he got his wallet out and handed $30.00 to Mr Jackson. "Keep the change" Sam added as he lifted the tray up and placed it on a near by table when he heard Scott call over to him.

"Sam, we got yours!" said Scott as Sam laughed.

"Scott, you didn't have to do that!" said Sam as he sat down next to Scott, who handed a strawberry milkshake over to him.

They laughed and talked when Sandy had a bit of chocolate milkshake shoot out of her nose, which had them all spluttering with laughter.

Finn heard them laughing so he, Will and the other members of the New Directions stood up and took their milkshakes to the table that the small group were on and sat down.

"What's so funny?" asked Will as Scott beamed at him.

"Sandy just had some chocolate milkshake squirt out of her nose!" said Scott as his best friend's cousin stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Sandy, Real mature" said Sam as Sandy made a paper aeroplane out of a napkin and threw it at him, getting him on the nose. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Whatever!" said Sandy, taking a sip of her milkshake as Sam glared at her.

"Okay you two! Can we stop with the bickering please?" said Mark as he grinned when Sam shot a 'Are you kidding me' look in his direction.

After talking for half an hour, everyone went around the town and chilled out for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
